


You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins

by ElevenGaleStorms



Series: Alouette [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding Effect, F/M, Genderbend, Title came from Believer by Imagine Dragons, gets better though, kind of a sad beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: Arno's descendant, Callum Lynch, deals with an apparently female Arno's confusing feelings for a mysterious red cross-bearing hooded figure. Strangely enough, the head of her prison's security takes an odd interest in her and vice-versa.





	You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/gifts).



> This was written mostly out of self-indulgence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno says goodbye for the last time to her family.

Arno never expected to be a mother, three years after his death. She wasn't broken by Shay's death, just saddened. _We'll meet again... eventually_ , thought Arno.

Francois, her child's father,  who was merely a close friend of hers, who granted both of their wishes to have a child

As she looked down at the gurgling baby, her son, in her arms, Arno wondered how such bloodstained hands could even hold such a life.

A part of her wanted to quit being an Assassin Hunter, a job that killed her predecessor. In a way, she was selfish for thinking that. Arno still needed income to support her son and his father.

Arno put her son back in his cradle and turned to leave. Footsteps came closer to the room, and she tensed. Her hidden blade mechanism ready and pistol available at a moment's notice with the movement.

"Arno?" Francois stood in the doorway looking concerned as he almost always was. They both knew that her job would kill her, one day.

"It's time. I think this mission is it for me." Horror rang in her friend's eyes. Weariness soon settled in along with the dread and familiar emotion of resignation

"What about our child?" he weakly argued.

"The Order will compensate you both for the rest of your lives." Arno was going up against a Master Assassin that basically eliminated the entire Templar Order from North America. Surely, the Order would compensate her loved ones.

She sighed in sadness for this being the last time she could see her child. But still... she wanted to complete Shay's work. As of now, it was the only thing that kept driving her to kill Assassins in the droves and risk herself.

"What is his name?"

"Patrick. It was Shay's middle name." Arno knew that Shay would have wanted to her to move on and start a family of her own. This probably wasn't what he had in mind. She never truly moved on from him as Arno never wanted to.

"A fine name that is."

"Yes, it is. I-," She cut herself off, "Thank you for doing all of this for me." she smiled gratefully at Francois.

"Thank you for doing this as well. We both got what we truly needed. I will miss you, _mon amie_." They hugged each other for this would be the last time they saw each other.

Arno left the next day and never returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested as of now? If not, I understand. This chapter was a bit saddening for me to write but the things that I am going to write in future chapters had me continue on. Yes, this story will go to brighter pastures soon enough. By the way, anyone got a good ship name for Shay x Fem!Arno. I'm getting a little tired of saying the ship's full name. What do you think about Sharno? 
> 
> Anyway, I have one last question. What do you think about McGowen x Fem!Cal? Would you prefer McGowen and Fem!Cal? If you prefer a platonic pairing, please let me know before I post the next chapter.
> 
> Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
